


Kokichi's adventures on Termina

by PhantomKeith



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: AU - Legend Of Zelda, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: Soon after graduating from HPA, Shuichi Saihara was employed by a prestige detective agency. Soon after he is send to a faraway place to bring to justice the one that has been terrorizing the people of Clock Town with constant robbery and messing up the town.A certain Supreme Leader isn't happy with Shuichi being gone and decided to follow ... Kokichi did not expect what he was getting into.





	Kokichi's adventures on Termina

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic I was not expecting at all to make.  
> I was replaying Majora's Mask and the idea just popped up. I wasn't sure whether I should do it or not but ... I decided why not.  
> I hope I can pull this off.

The moon was high on the night sky. The night was one to behold, but sadly unable to watch to nocturnal sky.

A certain boy was sitting on a small tree stump, the forest on his opinion was very weird, it was the first time he had been on a forest with - as he calls - huge ass trees.

The place was brimming with nature, the trees were tall and proud and of a healthy color, the ground filled with green and a few patches of overgrown grass. He assumed that the wild animals that lived in the forest fed on said grass therefore keeping it at an average size.

Alongside the trees mushrooms were growing. He was no expert but he knew better then to pick them and try them out, he might have the misfortune of grabbing a bad one and get very sick or worse.

The trees were tall indeed but the problem he was having was the damn mist that lingered on the woods. From the ground level it wasn’t too hard to see but when looking up it became thick and prevented others from seeing the night sky, a sight he loved to see.

“Dammit” he sighed near the campfire that was going.

He wasn’t that much of a fan of leaving the house, even less leaving town … just how did he got wrapped into going so far.

… Oh yeah … he knew it … he knew it very well.

 

It had all happened a few weeks ago. He and his friends had bought houses that were somewhat near each other, others decided to buy their household rather far away.

He had purposely got a house near his crush, his beloved.

Although he loved him very much he couldn’t help but call him the densest motherfucker that had ever inhabited the earth.

It was granted that he was known for a big liar and most people didn’t look him with friendly eyes but not his beloved, he could never get anything past him, whenever he said something his beloved actually tried to figure out if he was speaking the truth or simply lying as he normally did.

Soon after that they began eating together, spending more time together. Without him noticing they had grown into great friends … sadly, his beloved always brushed off his flirting behavior and attempts at being cute or make him in love as jokes and lies. Having his pride wounded he gave his best façade and ended up admitting it to be a lie and drown into his sorrow of not being able to get his feelings through to him.

He knew he had been obvious about it. Miu, Kaede, heck even Gonta of all people noticed that Kokichi had feelings for him, but thankfully none of them ended up spilling the beans. Kokichi was thankful to them for that.

 

“Ouma-san …” the man sleeping on the sleeping bag seemed to have woken up “What’re you still doing up, you should rest up” he stretched up, allowing the sleeping bag to fall a bit revealing his white working attire. Right next to his sleeping bag was his red backpack and his red hat with the Postman insignia … which was for some odd reason a bunny face.

Kokichi wasn’t going to annoy the guy that had been as kind as to guide him to the town his beloved was in.

“Nishishi, I’m not tired mister Postman and this is a nice night so I’m staying up” he said with his regular happy attitude.

The worker didn’t need anything else and dropped down on his sleeping back and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Ouma couldn’t help but wonder how some people were able to just fell asleep like that … weird … anyways.

 

Kokichi had not given up yet on getting his beloved’s heart, so he did the only sane thing his insane brain told him to do … keep going.

… Anyways … He, his beloved, and also the rest of his class had graduated, most of them finding a job quickly, like Kaede at a music shop until she could stand as a professional pianist, Kokichi knew that her goal required quite a lot of effort.

Then we had Tenko who opened up her own dojo for aikido … well not a dojo but she called it a dojo until she could afford better facilities, and as usual, she gave female only classes on her Neo-Aikido.

Himiko was also doing well, she was doing quite a lot of performances on hospitals for sick kids and that got a lot of attention of the show business world. Who knew little Himiko was going to be performing in Vegas of all places.

Ryoma was also doing really well, he was even getting over his depression now that he was once again a professional Tennis player. Angie really needed to be given her credit, her weird Atua religion managed to pull him out of his depression.

Gonta and Kiyo had left for Africa together, Gonta wanted to find new bugs that he had yet to discover and Kiyo wanted to see the culture and archaeological sites.

People like Maki, Kaito, Miu weren’t able to follow their Ultimate related jobs. Maki was obvious, she hated being an assassin and would not be one again. Kaito although being the Ultimate Astronaut he needed extreme training to go to space. And Miu … if she could make anything that wasn’t sexual then she could easily follow her Ultimate Talent.

Shuichi … sweet … dense … Shuichi.

Not even one week after graduation and he was already called to work on a prestige detective agency thanks to his previous work with his uncle. Kokichi could swear that he had never seen an adult so happy for having their nephew get a job … it must feel nice to have someone, even if not your parent, there for you … Kokichi didn’t have parents, he was the last of the Oumas.

Kokichi’s father and mother died when he was still five years old in a car crash. He had the faintest memories of laughing happily with his parents …

He was … all alone … on this big world …

Moving on … Kokichi was working on a restaurant, taking orders and serving food. He had been invited to a few companies, the “Ultimate Supreme Leader” was an amazing title to have under a company, he could recall that the Towa company was very persistent on wanting him to join them and help them make the best choices and rise as the best company.

Kokichi denied all of them. True that it would be amazing to work at a place like that but he had his goals set somewhere else.

He wasn’t dumb, he was very smart, and he wanted to join an agency … Shuichi’s detective agency, not because it seemed fun - that was only a small quarter of the reason - he wanted to be close to Shuichi in order to gain his heart.

A few weeks after being in that agency Shuichi had to travel somewhere and only told his uncle, Kaito, Maki and Kaede, he had tried telling Kokichi but his phone was dead and unable to receive Shuichi’s call.

When he tried to ask Kaede for where he had gone she did not say. Maybe because she knew how annoying Kokichi could be and because Shuichi himself hadn’t told him.

Yet when has that ever stopped Kokichi Ouma from getting what he wanted.

Dice, although not having 10,000 members but rather 10, those ten had very good jobs. Hanzo, one of the older ones worked at an airport, the airport Shuichi had gone to, and when Kokichi made a request they couldn’t deny it.

He found out that Shuichi had traveled to a place far away to a place named Termina to Clock Town.

Once he had that info he packed what he deemed enough, asked for a break and then took a plane to said place.

There he found himself lost and then found the Postman person that was kind enough to guide him to where that town was supposed to be.

Now here he was, unable to fall asleep, majorly excited to see Shuichi. What would he think when he saw Kokichi there?? How would he react?? Kokichi couldn’t wait.

 

The wind began blowing, a cold breeze that made Kokichi shiver. It was really getting cold that night.

From the corner of his eye he noticed something in between the trees, the mist had settled there and he could see a bright yellow floating light, next to a dark purple floating light and in between them a … wood statue with a beak?

He blinked his eyes twice and rubbed them … was that the lack of sleep playing tricks on him.

“Uwahahahaha” the wooden statue laughed and disappeared alongside the lights as the mist grew thick again.

“… What the heck was that” he got up and moved away from the fire, towards where he had seen that … thing.

It was the first time Kokichi was on a place like this, so … magical.

Once he reached the place he had seen that creature he found nothing, no creature, no lights, no nothing.

“Yeah, that must have been the lack of sleep” he assured himself.

Suddenly he felt breathing at the back of his neck, his brain quickly followed what could be the most logical of solutions.

Mister Postmen must have pretended to have fallen back to sleep and was probably pranking Kokichi with a few lights, a wooden statue and was now behind him about to scare him.

“Nishishi” he laughed, Kokichi never get scared, he was the one that scared others.

“You can’t scare me” he turned around quickly “Mister Pos…” that was not the Postmen.

Tall guy, huge backpack, creepy face, evil grin, huge wide eyes “Greetings”

 

Kokichi snapped.

 

“AHHHHHH!!” Kokichi’s scream echoed throughout the forest causing some of the beings that lived there to cause some commotion on the more remote parts of the woods.

“Oh dear me, please do forgive me, it was not my intention to scare you young one”

That would have to be one of the rare times Kokichi found himself breathing so hard from being scared by a person. How did such a creepy guy managed to walk up to him without him realizing.

“W-Who are you” he said, forcing himself to not stutter.

“Ah” the male gasped “Forgive my bad manners, I am the Happy Mask Salesman, pleased to make your acquaintance”

That must have been one of the weirdest names Kokichi has ever heard a person having.

“And who might you be?”

“Nishishi, I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” he responded on his cheery voice when on the inside he felt like he had looked dead on to Medusa’s eyes.

“Ah, an Ultimate, seems like I was right in approaching you” he began giggling.

Suuuuuppeeeerr weeeiiirrrddd, he concluded.

“Oh so it seems that you oldie has been watching me for a while now!” he puffed his cheeks and looked annoyed “That’s not nice mister, someone might take you for a rapist”

“Ha ha ha” he laughed. LAUGHED! Kokichi expected him to get flustered, annoyed, something that he could use against this weird ass guy “Do pardon me if it seemed like such but my desires for meeting you are far from being sexual” the guy didn’t seem to be lying so … that was a plus.

“You see Ouma-san, I have watched for quite a while now and I have concluded that you are the best candidate for this task I have”

That’s what he wanted … he wanted the help of the great Supreme Leader for a task … Kokichi had to hand to him that if he had the skill to sneak up on the Supreme Leader he could at least lend him an ear and … he was a bit curious to know the rest of the story.

“What kind of task Mister Salesman?” he asked, once again on a childish voice.

The other’s face never changed, he always kept that trained smile with his eyes closed.

The perfect mask of deceit if Kokichi had to say.

“You see Ouma-san, each year I come back to Termina for the festival of Time and last year something terrible happened, an imp of the forest stole a very important item of mine and with said item he brought havoc to the people of Termina, if not for a young green tunic child to defeat said imp and recover that item of absolute destruction then Termina would have been wiped out of existence, alongside all its people”

If he had something that powerful then how could he have let some … forestry imp steal it like that … how incompetent was he?

“Indeed I was incompetent back then” Kokichi was almost surprised at that coincidence, almost “… and sadly I was again, I was attacked by a robber and said robber stole it from me …” his face had small but noticebale changes, the way his smile seemed more forced, the way his eyebrows slightly went a bit downwards with annoyance “You see, after that child defeated the imp I regained my item and it was rid of the evil it had, yet on the past days I’ve felt that there was still some … remnants in it … if that item is exposed to enough negativity such as sorrow, sadness or even the worst of them all, despair, then I fear that what happened a year ago might repeat this year”

Yup, he was definitely a dumb individual, getting robbed of the same item two years … and in a row.

“Sooo … you want little ol’ me to find the thief and rob that item back for you?”

“Indeed Ouma-san, would you ki-“

“Pass”

“… Huh?”

A bigger change happened to cross his face, mouth wide, his opened up in surprise.

“Why would I help some stranger when I already have my shit to do in this place huh?”

“W-Well … you are a tourist I assume, a-a-and in your travels across the land you might fi-“

“Nope, well, see ya mister”

Kokichi walked past him and started making his way to the campfire. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

Kokichi wasn’t met with a happy expression this time, he was met with anger. Another hand grabbed his other shoulder, lifted him up and started to shake him.

“Listen to me!! If that mask stays out there we’re all doomed!! I am GREAT at picking people to do these tasks perfectly! So help me out NOW!!”

How did he even get in this situation …

“Ah!” he gasped and let go of Kokichi mid-shake, he fell to the floor with his head dizzy “Oh do forgive me Ouma-san, my anger took over but won’t you please reconsider, I will throw in some special magical masks to help you on your way, so, won’t you please accept my request?”

He was still dizzy, and felt like throwing up. Kokichi was smart enough to know that if he denied this person’s request he might not be as courteous as he was right now.

“Ugh … Yeah sure … whatever … urgh, I feel like throwing up …” a rare honest moment from Kokichi.

“Ah, I can fix that!” the guy somehow moved to a tree without … moving his legs and IS THAT A CHURCH ORGAN?? How the heck did Kokichi not notice it?

“Listen well, for this is the Song of Healing, as the name suggests it shall heal you but beware for this song has the ability to heal your soul and force your very body into becoming a mask inhabited for your soul … that is if the one playing so desires” he giggled once again. Kokichi did NOT find that part funny.

The man started playing a song and upon started Kokichi could feel his sorrows, his sadness, his misfortune, his very own bad feelings vanishing alongside the song. The song was beautiful yet sorrowful and sad, it surprised Kokichi how much emotion such a song could harbor. The song seemed to hold a power of sorts and Kokichi could feel it enveloping him.

“This is the Song of Healing, in past times it had been used to free those whose sorrows became unbearable by transforming them into masks of great power …” he explained, this time with sadness on his voice.

As he continued to play the song, Kokichi’s mind drifted to one sad thought that managed to stand its ground against the song.

Shuichi.

The thought of Shuichi, of his love for him, and how he was very sure that Shuichi would never realize the feelings that he had for him … it filled Kokichi’s heart with sadness.

“Ah … you too have been met with a terrible fate haven’t you?”

“Huh?” Kokichi wondered what this guy was talking about.

“The music holds a great magic, not the magic of creating ice of thin air but something much more unique and beautiful, music can touch people on their hearts, and I feel your heart heavy with worry … Love is a difficult feeling”

The Leader flinched, his face growing warmer. Just how … how did he know?

“Nishishi, I’m not in love with someone, silly” he tried to trick the Salesman.

The action earned him a giggle “You may be great at lying but you cannot fool your heart and neither can your heart fool the music … you have been in love with this boy for quite a few years now and you fear he might not feel the same … Love sure is tricky” he played the last key and in the blink of an eye the church organ was gone and he was once again standing in front of Kokichi.

“Ouma-san, here’s our deal, you find my mask, and in return I can make the one you love realize your feelings for h-“

“I’ll find your damn mask, but don’t you dare do or say anything to Shumai … if I am to receive his love or be rejected it will be my own hands”

That surprised the Mask Salesman, the look he had was one Kokichi was starting to doubt he could have.

“I see … you … are quite the unique human being, a shame there are not more like you … I shall take my leave Ouma-san and I’ll leave for you a crate with a few masks that’ll prove useful on your journey … if you ever need to speak to me, head to inside the clock tower of town and call me, I will be there … and I’ll be there when you find my mask … I bid you aurevoire, may we see each other rather soon” and in another blink of eyes he was gone.

Kokichi didn’t know what the fuck had just happened or why it had happened, but now he was stuck with a task he didn’t want and he knew if he didn’t held his part of the deal he would not like the consequences.

Not wanting any other weird event to happen to him in the middle of the night he ran back to the small camp he had, entered his sleeping back and shut his eyes.

The sleep came faster than what he had first expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been Chapter 1 ... I hope you guys liked it so far.  
> Next update is not clear when it shall be but soon.  
> Also, as promised, Darkness Within has come to an end therefore I will be updating A Loving Dragon Heart real soon.  
> See you guys next update :D


End file.
